Jugando al estilo Koisuru Boukun: Preguntas y Retos
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: Es un juego donde las personas pueden dejar retos o preguntas en los reviews a Morinaga y Souichi. Déjame decirles que –SE VALE TODO- También quería agregar que pueden pedir de invitados especiales. Se vale pedir Lemon y se vale pedir lemon en mundo alterno. Tambien pueden decidir cual sera el castigo en caso de que no hagan el reto. *Mas detalles en el primer capitulo*
1. Introduccion y Reglas

_**Aisuki Leez (YO): **_**"¡HOLAAAA A TODOOOOOS! Primero que nada, déjame decirles que esta idea la saque de alguien: "**_**Romanticloverheart**_**" Así que un aplauso bien grande. Gracias a esta persona me he inspirado en hacer algo muy parecido, pero con nuestros amados Souichi y Morinaga." **

_Reglas: Es un juego donde las personas pueden dejar retos o preguntas en los reviews a Morinaga y Souichi. Déjame decirles que __**–SE VALE TODO- **_También quería agregar que pueden pedir de invitados especial a Kurokawa, Tomoe, Hiroto, y Isogai.

_**(YO): "**_**Si ya se… tome la idea prestada hahaha… pero creo que sería interesante intentarlo" **

Acomodandome en una silla junto a Morinaga y Souichi, quienes se encuentran hablando en voz baja. Souichi se mueve incomodo en su silla mientras Morinaga se ríe.

_**(YO):**_** "A ver… a ver… ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos. –**Miro a Morinaga sospechosamente- **¿Qué le estás haciendo a Souichi?**

_(M.T): _**"Nada, nada Aisuki… no te preocupes."**

_**(S.T): **_**"IDIOTA… si tu no se lo dices yo se lo diré." **–Souichi me dirige una mirada furiosa con ganas de golpearme – **"No entiendo que mierda estamos haciendo aquí. ¿Crees que las personas no tienen nada que hacer? Esto es perder el tiempo… **

_**(YO): **_**"Vamos Souichi, no seas así… coopera conmigo, porfaaaa" **

**(S.T):****"¿Cooperar contigo dices? No se quien demonio eres… Eres una chica que se apareció por el laboratorio de repente, Nos sacaste de la universidad a Morinaga y a mí. Nos encerraste en un camión… y luego nos traes a este sitio para preguntas y retos… ¡PUDRETE!**

No puedo evitar poner puchero y llorar… T_T Souichiiiii… ¡Cruel!

**(M.T): "Sempai, creo que no será tan malo… La chica se ve indefensa… mira la hiciste llorar… **

_**(YO): T_T **_

_**(S.T): **_**"TSK… no prometo nada. ¡Si me harto me largare de aquí! Prefiero empezar nuevos experimentos en el laboratorio… que escuchar las tontas preguntas y retos de esta mocosa." **

_**(M.T): **_**"Continua explicando lo que haremos aquí Aisuki-chan" **

Yo dejando de llorar, saco unos contratos y los coloco en la mesa frente a nosotros. Uno para Morinaga y otro para Souichi.

_**(S.T):**_**"¿Para qué es este contrato? **– pregunta Souichi confundido, mira a Morinaga y luego a mí.

_**(YO): **_**"Bueno es un contrato donde ustedes se comprometen a contestar cualquier pregunta y realizar cualquier reto. Y no pueden negarse…**

_**(M.T): "Etto… ¿Qué clases de preguntas y retos?" **_

_**(S.T): **_**"Morinaga no le sigas la corriente. ¡Vámonos de aquí… esto es de locos! **

_**(M.T): **_**"Vamos sempai, puede ser como un pequeño pasatiempo. **

_**(S.T): **_**"Tsk… Eres un idiota" **

_**(YO):**_**"Bueno Morinaga para contestar a tu pregunta. Preguntas como… ¿Por qué sigues de asistente de sempai? Y retos como… "Te reto a que le des un besito en la mejilla a sempai" **

**(M.T):****"Ah… Bueno, sigo de asistente de sempai porque yo lo A… **-Souichi pateo a Morinaga-** ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pateas sempai? **

**(S.T): "Cuidado**_** con lo que vas a decir… o te golpeare cuando estemos solos" **_

_**(M.T): "Etto… **_-Morinaga se puso un poco nervioso – **"Aun soy asistente de sempai, porque él me lo permite, he sido bastante eficiente y bueno… somos amigos… hahahaha" **\- Morinaga mira a Souichi Nervioso. Luego cuando Souichi está Mirando su contrato, Morinaga se acerca y le da un besito en la mejilla. ***Chu* **

Souichi se levanta de la silla nervioso, y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Morinaga

_**(S.T): **_**"¿Para qué hiciste eso idiota?"**

_**(M.T): **_**"Era un reto sempai… Cálmate… no es para tanto." **

_**(S.T): **_**"¿Cómo quieres que me calme… No hagas cosas raras…" **–Souichi volvió a sentarse en la silla cruzado de brazos.

_**(YO): "**_**Ya… vamos, firmen el contrato"**– dije mientras pensaba en otros detalles para este juego

Morinaga comenzó a firmar el contrato

_**(S.T): **_**"Me niego" – **Souichi continuaba cruzado de brazos

_**(M.T): **_**"Pero sempai… ya lo firme. ¡No puedo hacer esto yo solo!…" **

_**(S.T.): **_**"Eso es tu problema… eso te sucede por idiota" **

**(M.T): "¡SEEEEEEMMMMPPPPAAAAAAAIII!" **–Morinaga comenzó a quejarse y a tirar de la camisa de Souichi.

**(S.T): "¿Qué… que rayos quieres? **– Souichi se veía Irritado

**(M.T): "¡Que firmes el contrato y hagamos esto juntos… por favor" **

**(S.T): "AHHHH… está bien, solo para que no molestes más" **

Morinaga se veía Satisfecho de haber convencido a Souichi de firmar, aunque haya sido irritándolo y colmándole la paciencia.

**(YO): "Muy Bien… quiero que guarden la copia de sus contratos y la lean en su casa. No pueden violar ninguna de las reglas… si lo hacen hay una** **cláusula abajo como castigo severo" **

Morinaga y Souichi buscaron la cláusula a la misma vez.

**(S.T): **-Leyendo la cláusula- **Si rompen cualquiera de estas reglas serán perseguidos por un grupo de mujeres enojadas. Los perseguirán y los acosaran y nosotros no seremos responsables de lo que eventualmente ellas hagan con ustedes. **– Souichi frunció el ceño- **"¿Qué mierda significa eso? **

**(YO): "Exactamente lo que dice Tatsumi-kun **– *sonrisa perversa*

**(S.T): "Idiota…" **– dirigiéndose a Morinaga – **"Mira el lio en el que nos hemos metido. ¡Es tu culpa por firmar!"** – Patea a Morinaga fuera de la silla.

Morinaga se levanta y continua leyendo las reglas

**(M.T): "¿Cómo que lo mas probable tengamos que hacer mucho lemon? **

**(YO): "Bueno… eso depende de los retos, pero lo más probable… ¡SI!**

**(M.T): "Y… ¿Qué es eso? **– Pregunto Morinaga curioso

**(YO): "Hahahaha… no seas curioso, espera a que empiece el juego" **

Dirigiéndome a ustedes nada más para que estos dos no se enteren… buahahahaha.

REGLAS:

Pueden hacer cualquier tipo de preguntas

Pueden hacer cualquier tipo de retos… incluyendo lemon

Pueden pedir invitados especiales y hacerles retos y preguntas a ellos tambien. (Kurokawa, Tomoe, Hiroto, y Isogai)

Pueden incluir un castigo si la persona no cumple con el reto que le han hecho.

Pueden hacer preguntas sobre "Las decisiones pueden ser para bien o para mal"

Pueden pedir como invitados a Haru, Takeshi, Satou y Akira. Y les podrán hacer preguntas y retos a ellos tambien.

Pueden pedir lemmon en mundo alterno.  
**ejemplo:  
Morinaga x Takeshi  
Souichi x Isogai  
Tomoe x Morinaga  
Kurokawa x Souichi**

Pueden hacer preguntas de mundo alterno.

EN FIN… dejen correr su imaginación y participen de este juego que puede llegar a ser hermoso…

Para esto tendré días de publicación. Si se reciben muchas preguntas y retos se publicara dos veces a la semana. Si no se reciben muchas entonces una vez a la semana. Si no se recibe ninguna… Bueno pues se cancela el juego.

**Gracias por leer y a jugar xD **


	2. Episodio 1

**(YO): "Hola a todos. ¡Bienvenidos al episodio 1 de...!**

"**Jugando al estilo Koisuru Boukun: Preguntas y Retos"**

**(YO): "Hoy nos acompaña Morinaga y Souichi, de hecho tenemos invitados también… Pronto van a salir, pero aún no."**

**(S.T): "¿Invitados…? ¿Más personas participaran en esta mierda? ¡Están locos! **

**(YO): "Hahahaha Souichi, esa es tu opinión…" **–Observe a Morinaga quien se encontraba callado – **"¿Sucede algo Morinaga?" **– le pregunte un poco preocupada

**(M.T): "Ah… bueno, no es nada. Es que sempai y yo discutimos esta mañana…" **– Morinaga se veía un poco decaído

**(YO): "Ya veo, Souichi nunca para de dar lata ¿verdad?**

**(S.T): "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que yo doy "lata"? Y tú eres una mocosa aburrida que nos traes aquí a perder el tiempo contigo… **

**(YO): "Aha… si… como tú digas. – **yo ignorando a Souichi por completo y él se molesta al ver que lo ignoro – **Prosigamos con este evento que por lo que puedo leer… va a ser muy interesante… hahahaha. **

**(S.T): "No te rías tanto… pregunta lo que vayas a preguntar y reta lo que sea y acabemos de una buena vez" **

**(YO): "Ni creas que será así de sencillo… ¡Me asegurare de que pases un mal rato por llevarme la contraria a cada rato!"**

**(S.T): "¡Me estas amenazando mocosa… "**

**(M.T): "Sempai ya… cálmate. No tienes que ser tan violento y agresivo a cada rato. ¡Tú tienes un lado dulce que estoy seguro a todos les gustaría ver!"**

Sempai patea a Morinaga por el costado y Morinaga comienza a sobarse

**(S.T): "¿Quién tiene un lado dulce? ¡Idiota!" **

**(YO): "¡Bueno Yaaaaa! Menos pelea y más acción… Tsk…**

Hubo silencio y tranquilidad nuevamente

**(YO): "Muy bien, pasemos a los muebles para estar un poco mas cómodos." **

Sempai y Morinaga se sentaron en el mueble que queda frente al que yo me encontraba. Ninguno habia vuelto a hablar… Estaban esperando que yo diera instrucciones.

**(YO): "Okay… empecemos con esto… ¿Están listos?**

**(M.T y S.T): "SI" **– en unísono.

**(YO): "Primera pregunta es de cami, para sempai y dice: **_**¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?**_

**(S.T): ¡UH! ¿Por qué rayos están preguntando semejante cosa? ¿Qué les importa?**

**(YO): "Solo contesta la pregunta Souichi…)" **– le dije un poco irritada por sus quejas.

Souichi comenzó a sonrojarse y parecía recordar algo doloroso…

**(S.T): "Urgh… un profesor mío… se quiso pasar conmigo y… bueno… ¡A ustedes que les importa! **

**(YO): O.O "Perdon… Souichi no pensamos que te pondrías de esa manera… ¿Estas Bien?**

**(S.T): "¡Si estoy bien… sigue con tus preguntas ¿Quieres?" **– dijo irritado acomodándose un poco en el sofá. Morinaga intentó calmarlo pero empujo el brazo de este, parecía que quería distancia.

**(YO): "Bueno esto es un reto para ti sempai, de cami… espero que te levante los animos. El reto dice: **_**Muerde los labios de morinaga**_

**(S.T): "¡EHHHH! Cami eres una Idiota… ¿cómo te atreves a pensar que yo haría cosa igual?**

**(YO): "Ohhh creo que todos sabemos qué haces eso y mucho más" **

**(S.T): "¡TU TE CALLAS! **– Dirigiéndose a Morinaga – **"¿Y tú porque no dices nada al respecto? ¡Esto trata de ti también!**

**(M.T): "Si, escuche sempai… he estado aquí todo el tiempo."**

**(S.T): "¿Entonces…?" **

**(M.T): "Entonces… Sempai… Te reto a que muerdas mis labios" **

Souichi se puso completamente rojo por lo que Morinaga acababa de decir.

**(S.T): "¿Qué… Que rayos estas diciendo?" **

Morinaga volteo su cara hacia Souichi y lo tomo por los dos brazos. Lo sostuvo fuertemente y se acercó a él lo más que pudo.

**(M.T): "Adelante sempai… muerde mis labios" **

Souichi sin más remedio, cerró los ojos y le mordió los labios a Morinaga. Y este respondió con un gemido

**(M.T): "Ahhh"**

Los ojos de Morinaga ya decían que querían algo más de su sempai. Souichi habia volteado hacia el frente completamente sonrojado y se cruzó de brazos.

**(YO): "¡Bien! Prosigamos. **– dije sintiéndome satisfecha por lo que acababa de ocurrir – **Lo siguiente es una pregunta para Morinaga, de KuroNeko y dice: **_**Morinaga, Si estuvieses al borde de la muerte (Que nunca pase! Te amo!) ¿Cuales serían las últimas palabras que le dedicarías a sempai? TTwTT**_

**(M.T): "Ah…Bueno…" **– Souichi no dejo a Morinaga proseguir

**(S.T): "¿Quién es KuroNeko? ¿Y porque dice que te ama? **

**(M.T): "No se quién es sempai… pero déjame contestar a su pregunta… **

Souichi se sonrojo y se quedó callado para escuchar la respuesta de Morinaga

**(S.T): "A… Adelante" **

**(M.T): "Primero que nada, KuroNeko, gracias por decir "Que nunca pase" A mí tampoco me gustaría vivir esa experiencia, donde sé que tendré que abandonar mi sempai… **-Morinaga miraba a Souichi con ternura, y Souichi estaba tratando de aguantarse las ganas de mirarlo a la cara. Sus puños cerrados y apretados encima de sus rodillas.

**(M.T): "Pero si me tocara… le diría a sempai: **_**"Sempai, Te amo… siempre te amé y nunca pienso dejar de hacerlo." **_–Tomándolo de las manos para que Souichi lo tenga que mirar – **"Ahora que nuestro tiempo parece acabar aquí… quiero que sepas que eres libre de re hacer tu vida. No soy egoísta y no quiero que sufras por mi ausencia… pero te pido que nunca me olvides." **

A Souichi se le escapo una lagrima y volteo la cara para esconder su expresión.

**(M.T): "¿Sempai… estas bien? ¿Estas llorando?**

**(S.T): "¿Por qué rayos he de llorar? ¡No seas idiota…algo me cayó en el ojo" **– Souichi siempre negándolo todo…

**(YO): "Esas fueron unas muy bonitas palabras Morinaga… Te felicito. **– dije mientras me tranquilizaba por la emoción que me causaron las palabras de Morinaga. – **Ahora, el reto es para Souichi, de KuroNeko y dice:…"**

**(S.T): "Espero que no me diga que me ama…"**

**(YO): "Souichi, no interrumpas. Y si te dice que te ama deberías sentirte agradecido. **

**(S.T): "¿UH? ¿Por qué haría eso… ni siquiera sé quién es?" **

**(YO): "Okay, está bien entiendo tu punto… Sempai, tu reto dice**_**: Reto a Tatsumi-sempai a que invite a Morinaga a poseerlo salvajemente vestido de lobo!**_

**(S.T): "¿QUEEEEEE? **– El aura de Souichi se habia vuelto negra y amenazante – **"¿Qué yo invite a quien a poseerme vestido de qué?... **– con voz seria- **"KuroNeko… ¿Acaso dejaste de valorar tu vida? **

**(M.T): "Sempai… cálmate, estoy seguro que no fue con malas intenciones. **

**(S.T): "¿Nooo? Entonces… según tú, ¿Lo hizo con las mejores intenciones? KuroNeko Hentai… ¡MUERE! **

**(YO): Souichi… No es muy agradable decirle a la gente que se muera. **

**(S.T): "¡No me importa! … La gente ha perdido la decencia… Que decepción. **

**(YO): "Dramático." –**Volví mis ojos al papel que tenía en mis manos, para continuar con las preguntas y los retos. – **"Muy bien, el próximo es de 3rika-chan es un reto para sempai y… por lo visto cambiaremos de escenario. Dice: **_**Que valla al karaoke con Mori :3 sería muy divertido ver eso xD**_

**(S.T): "Uh… ¡Me niego!"**

**(M.T): Vamos sempai… anímate. ¡Quiero verte cantar, y estoy seguro que pasaremos un hermoso momento! **

**(S.T): "Ve tu solo si tantas ganas tienes de ir"**

**(M.T): "¡EH… No sería lo mismo sin ti sempai!" **

**(S.T): "Lo lamento…"**

**(YO): "Souichi Tatsumi, déjame informarte que si te niegas constantemente, recibirás un castigo por no cumplir un reto o contestar una pregunta.**

**(S.T): "No te tengo miedo…" **

**(YO): gracias por desafiarme… ya verás lo que te va a pasar." **– más seria mi expresión no puede estar.

**(S.T): "¡Idiota!" **– Souichi cambio la cara enojado **–"Ni creas que llegare a ser tu amigo… me haces hacer esto en contra de mi voluntad, mocosa" **

**(YO): "Hey… vamos, tu firmaste el contrato."**

**(S.T): "¡Eso fue por el idiota este…!" **– Souichi volteo y le dio un golpe a Morinaga

**(M.T): "Seempaiii… Dueleee" **

**(YO): "OK… ya, nos vamos de Karaoke, y no se diga más."**

**(S.T): "¡Muérete… primero tendrás que arrastrarme" **– dijo Souichi mientras se levantaba para ise del lugar.

**(YO): ^_^ "No hay problema con eso" **– Cojo una soga que había cerca y amarro a Souichi por la cintura, y lo arrastro.

**(S.T): "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Si no me sueltas en este instante juro que cuando tenga lo oportunidad te golpeare…" **

**(YO): "Conmigo ni sueñes utilizar la violencia Tatsumi-kun" **– le dije enojada mientras apretaba la soga y lo continúe arrastrando.

**(S.T): "¡Oye, Morinaga! ¿Por qué no me ayudas?**

**(M.T): "Eh… creo que provocaste esto en ti mismo sempai, debes ser más amable con las personas" **

**(S.T): "Uh… ¿entonces están los dos de cómplice para arrastrarme a un maldito karaoke?"**

**(YO y M.T): "¡SIIII!" **– al unísono

**(S.T): "¡MUERAN PRONTO… LOS DOS!"**

Tome a Souichi y lo volví a meter en el camión, aun amarrado con la soga y cerré la puerta.

**(M.T): T_T**

**(YO): "¿Qué sucede Morinaga?"**

**(M.T): "Nadie sabe que me hará Souichi después de esto… Estará muy enojado conmigo. ¡Me preocupa! T_T**

**(YO): Ya… Morinaga no llores. Bueno gracias por participar de este Episodio… ya saben que para el próximo estaremos contestando preguntas y haciendo retos desde un Karaoke… *WUJU* - **Empiezo a bailar como si no hubiera mañana. Morinaga me mira de manera rara.

Morinaga se monta en el asiento del pasajero y yo voy guiando el camión. Y desde ahí se escuchan los gritos de Souichi en la parte de atrás.

**(S.T): "¡JURO QUE ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!" **

**(M.T): T_T**

_*He visto que a muchas le gustó la idea y han dejado sus preguntas y retos, se los agradezco. Llegare a cada una de ellas. Tampoco quiero hacer los episodios muy largos. El próximo episodio saldrá del sábado al domingo. Lamento no hacerlo antes, estoy en mi semana final de las clases de verano. En fin… Nos vemos pronto, y gracias de nuevo… me gustan sus preguntas y retos xD_

_PD: el reto de que sempai invite a Morinaga a hacerle sexo salvajemente vestido de lobo lo hare… pero como castigo para sempai. *Mundo alterno* buahahahahaha _


	3. Episodio 2

**(YO): "¡Hola! Bienvenidos a otro episodio de…"**

"**Jugando al estilo Koisuru Boukun: Preguntas y Retos" **

**(YO): "Este es el episodio 2 y nos encontramos frente a un karaoke, aquí Morinaga junto a mi… y a Souichi todavía lo tenemos en el camión". **– Me he disfrutado lo de encerrar a Souichi y tenerlo amarrado

**(M.T): "Aisuki-chan, creo que ya deberíamos sacar a sempai de ahí. **

**(YO): "De acuerdo, pero espero que se comporte…"**

Al abrir la parte de atrás del camión, Souichi estaba sentado tranquilo, lo baje y luego le quite la soga. Cuando quedo libre de la soga, de la nada sale corriendo calle abajo… Morinaga y yo no logramos reaccionar al momento…

**(M.T y YO): O.O?**

**(M.T): "¡SEEEMPAAAAIII! ¿A dónde vas?" – **Morinaga le grito a Souichi, mientras Souichi se alejaba cada vez más.

**(S.T): "¡Lejos de ustedes dos!" **– Souichi continúo corriendo

**(M.T): "Sempai… T_T" **

**(YO): "Ah… Bueno, esto es desafortunado, nos arruina completamente el episodio de hoy." **– miro a Morinaga apenada.

Luego nos percatamos que Souichi camina hacia nosotros, se ve muy molesto e irritado.

**(S.T): "¡TSK! ¿Dónde demonios estamos?" **

**(YO): "Buahahahhaa, no puedes irte sin nosotros." **– la verdad me sentía aliviada de que tuvo que regresar

**(S.T): ¡Cállate imbécil! Esta es la última vez que hago esta mierda… **\- Souichi estaba furioso,

**(YO): "Aha… eso ya veremos. ¡Tú firmaste el contrato! No te lo permitiré, y debes recordar la cláusula. **

**(S.T): "¡Púdrete!" **– A Souichi no le gusta la idea de ser perseguido y acosado.

**(YO): "Hahahaha, es un placer hacerte entrar en razón" **

Al final entramos los tres al karaoke y cerramos la puerta. Teníamos unos sofás muy cómodos y hasta un menú para pedir algo de comer *Wuju* Souichi se sentó irritado con ganas de irse. Morinaga entro emocionado y comenzó a buscar la lista de canciones que había. Yo saque mi papel con las preguntas y retos y comencé a revisarlas.

**(YO): "Bueno, hicimos el reto de 3rika-chan. Nos encontramos en el karaoke y aquí nos quedaremos para hacer este episodio" **

Morinaga habia puesto una canción

**(M.T): "¡Sempai… Ven, canta conmigo!" **

**(S.T): "Yo prefiero observar… al menos cumplí al venir. Ni crean que voy a cantar, tsk…" **

**(Yo): "Oh… ¿Cumpliste? ¡Pero si yo te tuve que amarrar para traerte" **

Souichi me miro con una mirada feroz… Respiro profundo y se tranquilizo

**(S.T): "Como sea… estoy aquí ¿no? Hagan lo que quieran" **– Se cruzó de brazos

Morinaga comenzó a cantar y justo en ese momento se habré la puerta y entra Isogai corriendo y se le tira encima a Souichi.

**(Isogai): "¡Tatsumi-kun! Sabía que eras tú… es imposible no reconocerte. **

**(S.T): "¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¡Suéltame idiota! – **Souichi comenzó a tratar de quitarse a Isogai de encima.

**(Isogai): "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tú sabes lo mucho que yo amo el karaoke. **

Isogai había traído unas maracas y comenzó a tocarlas. Morinaga volteo a ver a Isogai y sonrió al ver a Isogai bailando y tocando sus maracas.

**(S.T): "¡Ahí no… por favor! **– Souichi había comenzado a perder la paciencia **\- ¿Cómo pude pensar que este día no se podía poner peor? ¡Tsk! **

**(YO): "Ohhh… creo que está a punto de ponerse bueno" **– comencé a reírme con maldad

**(Isogai): "Hahahaha tú debes ser Aisuki-chan ¿Verdad? ¡Gracias por la invitación al Karaoke hoy! **– Isogai se acercó y me saludo.

**(S.T): "¿Qué dices? ¡Ella te invito…! – **¡Bingo! Souichi no se esperaba esto.

**(Isogai): Si, Aisuki-chan me informo que iban a estar aquí. La verdad es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte**– Isogai se volvió a tirar encima de Souichi para molestarlo.

**(YO): "Isogai… lamento decirte que no te informe la razón por la cual te invite…" **– dije con voz de villana.

**(Isogai): "No entiendo a qué te refieres Aisuki-chan" **– Isogai me miraba curioso pero aun encima de Souichi.

Sonreí por un momento apreciando la vista de que Isogai está encima de Souichi, tome mi papel de preguntas y retos y comencé a leer.

**(YO): Reto para sempai, de SonyD… dice: **"**Reto a Souchi a besar en los labios (un buen beso) a Isogai frente a Morinaga" **

**(S.T): "¿Qué Demonios acabas de decir?" – **Souichi parecía haber entrado en un ataque de nervios.

A Morinaga se le cayó el micrófono y dejo de cantar al escuchar lo que dije. Volteo lentamente para ver las reacciones de cada uno. Isogai se había sonrojado un poco, pero aun permanecía encima de Souichi. Los 3 voltearon a verme…

**(YO): "¿Qué? ¡Es un reto! Tienes que hacerlo Souichi… SonyD te puso un castigo en caso de que te niegues a hacer el reto."**

**(S.T): ¡Por supuesto que me voy a negar!"**

Morinaga corrió a donde Isogai y Souichi, comenzó a tirar de Isogai para que se saliera de encima de Souichi.

**(M.T): "¡Sempai no puede besar a nadie! No lo permitiré… solo me puede besar a mí." **– Morinaga habia logrado sacar a Isogai de encima de Souichi. Isogai que había caído al piso allí permaneció… parece que aún no había reaccionado de lo que escucho.

**(S.T): "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decir con quien debo besarme y con quién no?" **– Souichi se había molestado con lo que dijo Morinaga.

**(M.T): "¡EEEEHHHHH! ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a besar a Isogai? ¡No sempai, no te lo permitiré! **– Morinaga ahora se había tirado encima de Souichi y lo había inmovilizado.

Yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

**(YO): "¡Vamos Morinaga… Es solo un reto!" **

**(M.T): "¡Al diablo con el reto y las preguntas! Dije que Sempai no va a besar a Isogai." **– Morinaga quien tenía a Souichi agarrado por los hombros, Lanzo sus labios encima de los de Souichi, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

**(Isogai): O.O!**

**(YO): *o* "Hermoooooosooooo. Metele la lengua en la boca Morinaga!" **– Grite emocionada

Souichi empujo a Morinaga para sacárselo de encima cuando lo logro se puso de pie y se fue a una esquina lejos de Morinaga.

**(S.T): "¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?" **

Morinaga quien se veía Irritado y molesto se dirigió a Souichi con toda la seriedad posible.

**(M.T): "No es la primera vez que te beso… No voy a permitir que te beses con Isogai"**

**(S.T): "¡No planeaba hacerlo idiota!" **

Morinaga se tranquilizó un poco

**(YO): "En ese caso… te toca el castigo" **

Souichi me miro furioso, claramente me estaba culpando por como Morinaga había actuado hace un momento.

**(S.T): "¿Cuál es el castigo?" **– sus ojos penetrantes me daban la advertencia de no hacerlo enojar.

**(YO): "El castigo que te puso SonyD es: ****Si no se cumple, deberá declarar ante su hermanito y Kurokawa que ama a Morinaga a mucha honra****." **

A Souichi se le abrieron los ojos como platos, Isogai comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y Morinaga parecía aliviado.

**(S.T): "¡JAMAS DIRIA ALGO ASI! Además… yo no amo a Morinaga!" **

Esto a Morinaga le dolio, y Isogai dejo de reírse… ¿Cómo se atreve a negarlo? Y luego frente a mi… Camine hacia Souichi y lo patee, se molestó mucho y hasta me quería golpear.

**(S.T): "Maldita… ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?"**

**(YO): "Avanza Souichi… decide… Reto o Castigo." **

Souichi parecía frustrado y comenzó a pensarlo, Morinaga, Isogai y yo esperamos pacientemente por la respuesta de Souichi. Este se estaba tardando demasiado, obviamente no quería contestar, pero no teníamos todo el día.

**(YO): "¡Decide ya!" **– Le grite desesperada

**(S.T): "¡TSK!" **– Souichi me dio la espalda, camino rápidamente a Isogai y plasmo sus labios contra los de Isogai. Se comenzó a alejar de Isogai y todos pudimos notar que Isogai estaba sonrojado.

**(M.T): "SEEEEMPAAAAIII" **– Morinaga había comenzado a correr hacia ellos, pero yo fui más rápida y amarre a Morinaga con la soga, y lo deje tirado en el mueble.

**(YO): "Ohhhh Souiiichiii-kuuuuun" **– Estaba hablando con una voz tierna.

Souichi volteo a verme con una mirada amenazadora.

**(YO): "Es un –BUEN BESO- lo cual significa que tienes que hacerlo con lengua y todo" **

**(M.T): "NOOOOOO… ¡Sempai no lo beses!" T_T**

Souichi volvió a posar sus labios en los de Isogai.

Isogai tomo a Souichi por los hombros y abrió camino en la boca de Souichi. ¡Se podía ver cuando su lengua entro en la boca de Souichi! OH POR TODOS LOS YAOI'S

Cuando se alejaron, la respiración de Souichi era audible. Isogai estaba sonrojado, y sin decir nada… se sentó en uno de los muebles, y se cruzó de brazos. Al notar que todos lo mirábamos…

**(Isogai): "Que consté que yo soy heterosexual… pero no tengo problemas en ser un poco abierto" **

**(YO): "¡BIEN! Podemos contar con Isogai para futuros retos. **

**(M.T): "Me quiero ir a casa… ya no tengo ganas ni de cantar, hacer retos o contestar preguntas" **

**(YO): "¡EHHH! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¿Por qué?" **– Le dije desesperada.

**(M.T): "¡Y todavía me lo preguntas!" – **Morinaga se veía molesto con todos nosotros. Nos miró a cada uno con esa mirada furiosa pero triste… al final miro a Souichi, y bajo la cabeza. **"No puedo creer que besaste a Isogai… ¿Cómo pudiste?" **– Sus ojos se veían un poco llorosos.

**(S.T): "Etto… Oi, Morinaga…" **– Souichi quería hacerlo sentir mejor pero no encontraba como.

**(YO): "¡Ah!" **– Me emocione al recordar sobre unos retos que podría solucionar la situación entre ellos dos. Tome mi papel y busque los retos. **– "¡Aquí están! **

Los tres me miraban curioso, pero creo que ya es momento para que nuestra visita salga de escena.

**(YO): "Morinaga, acompaña a Isogai a su auto… ya no lo estaremos necesitando. Puedes aprovechar y hablar con el o darle una paliza por saborear un beso de Souichi" **– dije mientras me reía

**(Isogai): "¡UH! Ya que no me necesitas me hechas… y encima quieres que me golpeen. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? ¡Ni siquiera me dejaron cantar…!" **

**(YO): "Okey, entonces… Morinaga, acompaña a Isogai a otro cuarto, canten una canción juntos, y luego te quiero de vuelta aquí… ¿entendido? **– Le dije con mucha seriedad.

Morinaga asintió y salió con Isogai. 

**(S.T): "¿Y que se supone que hagamos tu y yo mientras tanto?" **

**(YO): "Tu y Yo vamos a crear unos lazos muy fuertes… Preparándote para tus próximos retos. Los cuales son:**

**De anónimo: Naked apron lemon sempai x morinaga**

**Aki-chan28: Yo reto a Soichi-sempai a darle a Morinaga un beso frances con lengua y chupando y mordiendo sus labios con todo lo que conlleva. Después lo reto a que lo monte (disculpen la palabra tan vulgar) mientras lo hacen en algún lugar de la sala (el suelo, un sofa, una mesa, en fin lo que prefieran los dos) -3-**

**(S.T): ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Quién dijo que yo hare eso? **– Souichi estaba molesto y sonrojado.

**(YO): "Eh… ¿No quieres que Morinaga se sienta mejor?**

**(S.T): "SI, pero eso no significa que hare algo tan desvergonzado como ponerme un delantal sin ropa, darle un beso francés… y… y… ¡MONTARLO! ¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos? **

**(YO): -_- "Souichi… si no lo haces, Te hare cantar Doraemon, y buscare a Isogai para que te grabe" **

**(S.T): "Esa amenaza ya es vieja… no voy a caer"**

**(YO): "Entonces mi querido Souichi… permiteme llegar a una amenaza muy baja. **– Me aclare la garganta un poco y me puse derecha. Mire a Souichi directamente a los ojos y muy seria. **–Si no lo haces le diré a Kurokawa lo que haces con Morinaga… y buscare evidencia. ¡Y créeme que la obtendré bien fácil!**

Souichi quien me miraba ahora espantado había apretado los puños y estaba tratando de controlarse.

**(S.T): "Maldita… como te atreves… ¡TE MATO!" **– Una vez dijo esto, su cuerpo se fue relajando un poco, dándose por vencido.

*SIIIII GANEEEEE* ¡SOUICHI HARA LOS RETOS!

De la nada le presento a Souichi un delantal. Este me mira asombrado.

**(S.T): "¿De dónde mierdas sacaste eso?" **

**(YO): "A… bueno tatsumi-kun, siempre hay que estar preparados para lo que pueda ocurrir. ¿No crees?" **

Deje a Souichi quitándose la ropa y poniéndose el delantal y fui en busca de Morinaga. Cuando lo encontré estaba cantando Doraemon con Isogai. ¿Es enserio?

**(Isogai y M.T): "An-An-An. ****Tottemo Daisuki… Doraemon" **

Cuando terminaron de cantar los dos se veían muy satisfechos, y parecía que lo que había sucedido ya había quedado olvidado. Luego cuando Morinaga me vio, su expresión volvió a cambiar… ¿Me estará culpando por lo del beso de Isogai y Souichi? ¡Ehhh! Ah bueno… ya pronto se nos debe de alegrar.

**(YO): "Morinaga… Souichi quiere que regreses" **

**(M.T): "¿Ah? Está bien, voy enseguida. **– Morinaga le dijo adiós a Isogai y salió. Yo me fui detrás de Morinaga después de decir adiós a Isogai. Cuando Morinaga abrió la puerta de nuestro cuarto de Karaoke encontró a un sempai sentado en el mueble con un Delantal y sin ropa… completamente sonrojado y sin saber a dónde mirar.

**(M.T): "Etto…" **– Morinaga se había quedado sin palabras, pero era obvio lo que quería hacer.

**(YO): "Disfruta Morinaga… yo me voy por ahí a dar una vuelta. ¡Adiós!" – **comencé a caminar por el pasillo cuando escuche a Morinaga cerrar la puerta.

**(M.T): "Sempai… Te vez… SEXY!" **– Morinaga se lanzó encima de Souichi, y este comenzó a empujarlo.

**(S.T): "No hagas cosas ten repentinamente…" **– Cuando Souichi pudo alejar su cara un poco de la de Morinaga continuo – **"Además, tengo que darte un beso francés" **– bajo la mirada un poco y luego miro a Morinaga a los ojos.

Se fue acercando tomo el rostro de Morinaga en sus manos y se abrió paso en la boca de Morinaga. Esto sorprendió mucho a su Kouhai, Ya que Souichi no haría algo así. De un momento a otro Souichi se separo para de Morinaga para tomar aire, lo miro por un instante y paso su lengua por los labios de Morinaga.

**(M.T): O.O! "Seeeeempaaaaaiiii" **– Morinaga no se pudo contener y esta vez fue el quien introdujo su lengua en la boca de Souichi. El beso se había vuelto apasionado y salvaje. Souichi mordió a Morinaga en el labio inferior, cuando dejo de morderlo se sonrojo. Morinaga lo miro sorprendido pero habia amado lo que Souichi acababa de hacer. Lo recostó del mueble y se le subió encima.

**(M.T): "Sempai… este delantal… no estamos en la cocina, pero te vez demasiado sexy. Y muy accesible." **– Sin problemas Morinaga puso la mano debajo del delantal y comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de Souichi.

Souichi gimió por los pellizcos, le causaba una leve molestia y mucho placer. Morinaga miro hacia la entrepierna de Souichi, donde se veía una elevación en el delantal. Morinaga comenzó a frotar a Souichi por encima del delantal, y hizo que Souichi cerrara sus ojos y gimiera aún más.

**(M.T): "Sempai… baja la voz. ¡Estamos en un Karaoke!"**

**(S.T): "¡Entonces detente!" **– decía Souichi mientras se retorcía y gemía.

**(M.T): "Lo siento sempai, no puedo hacer eso." **– Morinaga continuaba frotándolo ahora con más velocidad – **"Tú dices que me detenga… ¿Pero cómo? Mira el estado en el que te encuentras…" **– Morinaga tomo en su mano un poco del líquido que salía del miembro de Souichi. **–"Mira… Sempai… Mira como estas." **

**(S.T): "No me muestres eso… Idiota… ¡no me hagas sentirme avergonzado!"**

**(M.T): "No tienes por qué sentirte así… estás conmigo" **– Morinaga comenzó a besar a Sempai mientras lo frotaba con más rapidez hasta que este se corrió.

Cuando Morinaga pensó que Souichi iba a pedir que lo dejaran ahí, Souichi se levantó y le dio la espalda a Morinaga. Morinaga comenzó a apreciar la vista y le miraba el trasero a Souichi. Souichi comenzó a soltarse el delantal y en un segundo estaba en el suelo. Esto éxito a Morinaga al máximo.

Morinaga tiro de Souichi, haciéndolo caer encima de él y comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión.

**(M.T): "¿Cómo es posible que esto llegue a exitarme tanto?… tiene que ser porque eres demasiado sexy e irresistible sempai"**

Souichi sonrojado se enderezo encima de Morinaga.

**(S.T): "No digas idioteces…" **

**(M.T): "¿Qué haces sempai?" **– Morinaga le preguntaba a Souichi mientras este comenzó a acomodarse encima de él.

**(S.T): "Hoy seré yo quien este arriba… No digas nada que me pueda avergonzar." **

Morinaga Miraba a Souichi asombrado, y observaba como Souichi acomodaba el miembro de Morinaga en su entrada, lo fue entrando y luego bajo poco a poco gimiendo de una manera que hacía a Morinaga sonrojarse.

**(S.T): "Ahhhh… ahhh… Ahhhhnnn…"**

**(M.T): "Se… Sem… Sempai" **– Morinaga no podía articular palabra, pero coloco sus manos por debajo de Souichi para poder ayudarlo.

Souichi Continúo Montando a Morinaga y haciendo ruidos que se escuchaban hasta el pasillo.

**(YO): "!No pude irme… necesitaba escuchar esto! :3" **– decía para mi misma mientras tenia una hemorragia nasal. – **xD**

Luego se comenzaron a escuchar los gemidos de ambos aún más fuerte…

**(M.T y S.T): "Ahhhh… MMMM… AHhh….Ahhh….mmmnnn" **

**(M.T): "Sempai… me voy a correr…" **

Souichi con escuchar las palabras de Morinaga y lo bien que se sentía se volvió a correr junto a Morinaga. Unos 10 minutos después, toque la puerta y luego entre. Ambos estaban sentados dialogando. Al verme Morinaga Sonrió, Souichi tenía la misma cara de seriedad.

**(YO): "¿Y? ¿Cómo les gusto esos dos retos? Tengo que decirles que son escandalosos se escuchaban al pasillo" **

Souichi se molesto y se sonrojo, se puso de pie y tiro el micrófono del karaoke contra el piso.

**(S.T): "¡Hentaiiii! ¿Cómo te atreves a escuchar? ¡No tienes decencia!" **

**(YO): "¿Uhhh? Y perderme los sonidos que hacen ustedes dos… ¡JAMAS!" **– dije mientras me reia con maldad.

**(M.T): "Espera…" **– Morinaga parecía decepcionado – **"¿Eso fueron retos? ¡Yo pensé que Sempai lo hizo porque queriaaaa! T_T **

**(YO): "Ahhhh… bueno, si lo hizo porque quería Morinaga… no te pongas así. –**Dije mientras miraba a Souichi a ver si decía algo que calmara a Morinaga.

**(S.T): "No estuvo mal…" **– dijo Souichi, mientras Morinaga y yo lo mirábamos curioso por lo que acababa de decir… ¿Acaso va a admitir que le gusto? – **"Además no hay ninguna evidencia de los hechos que le puedas mostrar a Kurokawa. HA!" **– Souichi me estaba hablando a mí.

¿Eso era lo único que le preocupaba? ¡Este Idiota!

**(M.T): " T_T" **– Morinaga estaba en crisis y con los ojos llorosos – **"¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos Sempai?"**

**(S.T): "¿Uhhh? ¡De que mierda hablas! Tenemos que hacer todo esto por haber firmado ese estúpido contrato. ¡Esto es tú culpa Idiota! **– Souichi Golpeo a Morinaga dejándolo con un nuevo dolor aparte del que ya siente en su corazón.

**(YO): "Ahhhh… Souichi. **– Volteándome para dirigirme a ustedes - **Bueno con esto concluimos este episodio. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_-AHHHH Nuestro querido Souichi nunca cambia… _

_Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo episodio, pronto tendrán la continuación con los otros retos y preguntas. ¡Gracias por participar! _


	4. Episodio 3

**(YO): "Hola, Bienvenidos al episodio 3 de: Jugando al estilo Koisuru Boukun" **

Morinaga quien se encontraba encima de Souichi, se asustó y rápidamente se acomodó al lado de Souichi. No se esperaban mi visita tan repentina.

**(S.T): "¿Acaso siempre tienes que repetir lo mismo? **– decía Souichi Irritado mientras se acomodaba - **¡Terminemos con este estúpido episodio de una buena vez… me quiero ir a dormir!" **

**(YO): "Hahahaha" **– Dirigiéndome a ustedes – "**Quiero informar que hoy me encuentro en la habitación de Morinaga, donde ambos estaban listos para "dormir" según ellos…"**

**(S.T): "¿Cómo que según ellos? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer! ¿Cierto Morinaga? **

Souichi miraba a Morinaga un poco desesperado, deseando que este confirme lo que el acaba de decir. Morinaga estaba sonrojado y se intentaba acomodar.

**(YO): "Okay… entonces Souichi-kun. ¿Qué haces en la cama de Morinaga cuando tienes una en tu cuarto? **

**(S.T): "Maldita, entrometida. ¡Tenemos derecho a la privacidad! **

**(YO): "Eso es cierto… pero primero este episodio. Luego pueden regresar a "dormir". **– Me burlaba de Souichi por ocultar lo que es tan obvio. 

**(S.T): ¡TSK! **– Souichi se sentó derecho en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

Morinaga también se sentó derecho junto a Souichi mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza. Yo me senté en una orilla de la cama, y coloque un paquete a mi lado.

**(M.T): "¿Qué es eso?" **– Morinaga quería saber cuál era el contenido que había en el paquete.

**(YO): "Una vestimenta que usaran para el episodio de hoy" **

**(S.T): "¿Vestimenta? De que si se puede saber"**

**(YO): "COSPLAY" **

**(S.T): -_- "¿UH? ¿Cosplay? ¡Quién demonios quiere hacer cosplay a esta hora!" **– Souichi se molestó, se acostó y se cubrió de pie a cabeza con las sabanas.

Tire de la sabana de Souichi y lo deje al descubierto, este se asustó al quedar al descubierto y comenzó a mirarme furioso.

**(YO): "¡Es un reto! De: mabeln.n y dice: ****muajajajaja ! reto a souichi a hacer cosplay jodidamente sexis y striptease (lo siento no recuerdo como se escribe).**

**(S.T): "¿Qué significa eso? **

**(YO): "Que tienes que hacer cosplay y luego quitarte el cosplay de manera sexy para Morinaga." **

**(S.T): "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" **

**(YO): "Mucha ropa… mucha ropa… ¡Vamos Souichi, será divertido! ¿Verdad que si Morinaga? **

Al mirar a Morinaga, este estaba dormido con una cara angelical… se ve tan hermoso, pero este no era momento de dormir. Saque del paquete una bocina de aire y desperté a Morinaga en menos de un segundo. Este había quedado sentado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**(M.T): "¿QU… QUE… QUE SUCEDE?" **

**(YO): "Souchi hará Striptease para ti" **

**(M.T): "¡¿Qué… hablas enserio?!" **– Morinaga se había emocionado y estaba sonrojado.

Souichi se veía furioso, se levantó de la cama, tomo la sabana y se fue a una esquina cubriéndose.

**(S.T): "Deja de estar poniendo palabras en mi boca mocosa" **– al Souichi mirar a Morinaga se avergonzó más, ya que Morinaga parecía estar imaginándolo y quería que Souichi hiciera Striptease. - **"No le metas cosas a Morinaga en la cabeza" **

**(YO): "No fui yo… eso es un reto. ¡El cual se debe cumplir!" :D**

**(S.T): "¡TSK! ¡Me niego… no hare cosplay y tampoco striptease. ¿Por qué no lo hace Morinaga? **– Souichi bajo la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando – **"Parece que siempre me quieren avergonzar, me retan a hacer cosas vergonzosas. ¿Qué no les basta con lo que paso en el último episodio?"**

**(YO): "Souichi, esa es la mejor parte. ¡Disfrutar de un Souichi, vulnerable avergonzado y lujurioso. Buahahahaha" **

**(S.T): "Pervertida… tú y todas las que hacen retos y preguntas. ¡SON UNAS IDIOTAS!"**

**(YO): -_- "No es bonito llamar las personas idiotas… en especial si te queremos tanto y apoyamos tu relación con Morinaga."**

**(S.T): "¿UHHHH? ¿Quién demonios dijo que tengo una relación con ese otro idiota…" **

**(M.T): "¿Qué tal me veo?" **

Cuando Souichi y yo volteamos a ver a Morinaga nos quedamos perplejos. Morinaga se había puesto un cosplay de perrito. ¡KAWAII! Souichi se sonrojo completamente, parecía estar botando humos y comenzó a gaguear.

**(S.T): "¿Qu… Que… Que… Que… De.. Qué demonios… te… te… pasa idiota? **– Souichi estaba negando con la cabeza tratando de relajarse y concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. ¿OHHHH? ¿Tuvo efecto en él? ¡Buen trabajo Morinaga!

**(YO): "¡NYAAAA… te queda hermosooooo! Una vueltita Morinaga…. Oh… SEXY. ¡Poca ropa es lo mejor! ¿No crees Souichi? **

Souichi se había volteado para no mirar

**(S.T): "No lo se… no me preguntes." **

**(YO): "Souichi… faltas tú de ponerte tu cosplay… de hecho el siguiente reto era de Popez y dice: ****a Morinaga le pediría hacer un striptease a Senpai :)**

Morinaga miraba a Souichi el cual estaba sonrojado ahora al escuchar esto.

**(YO): "Lo que significa… que aun tienes que hacer tu cosplay y striptease." **

**(S.T): "Pu… Puedo hacer el cosplay… pero no el… striptease."**

**(YO): "¿Y eso… porque no? **

**(S.T): "¡Todavía me lo preguntas! **– Souichi se había molestado, le dio un golpe al paquete lo cual hizo que al caer al piso se derramara el contenido que quedaba. **–"¡Es vergonzoso… no voy a…" – **Souichi se congelo al ver el contenido que se había derramado. **– "¿Qué mierdas es eso?"**

**(YO): "Hahahahaha… ya que no me dijeron de que era el cosplay decidí ser un poco creativa. Hahahahaha" **

**(S.T): "Acaso eso es… un… "Speedo" **

**(YO): "Es exactamente eso… y mira, un lazo negro para que lo combines. Va en tu cuello" **– Le mostré el lazo desde mi mano, Souichi abofeteo mi mano y el lazo salió volando y cayó al suelo.

**(S.T): "¿Quién te dijo que solo me pondré eso como cosplay? ¡Eres una pervertida!… ¿Qué te crees? **– Souichi se había lanzado hacia mí, lo más seguro para matarme, Morinaga lo detuvo y lo inmovilizo en un momento.

Morinaga lo había tumbado en la cama y estaba encima de él. Lo miraba con mucha seriedad a los ojos.

**(M.T): "Sempai… Vístete con lo que Aisuki-chan te dio" **

**(S.T): "¿Estás loco? ¡No entiendo porque tú lo hiciste!"**

**(M.T): "Porque quiero hacer un striptease para ti sempai" **– Morinaga acercó sus labios al cuello de Souichi y comenzó a besarlo. **–"Mi Sempai. ¡Vamos quiero verte!" **

Morinaga comenzó a quitarle el pijama a Souichi y este se sonrojo y empujaba a Morinaga, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Pero Morinaga es más fuerte y no se lo permitía.

**(S.T): "¿Qué haces idiota? ¡No me hagas hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad! **

Morinaga dejo de besar a Souichi y lo miraba serio.

Las orejitas de perrito le quedaban tan hermosas a Morinaga, y esa colita… ¡OH POR DIOS! Voy a obtener otra hemorragia nasal…

Morinaga comenzó a frotar su entrepierna frente a Souichi… Souichi se asombró y se volvió a sonrojar.

**(S.T): "¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Salte de encima de mí! **

**(M.T): "¡NO!" **– Morinaga le quito la pijama a Souichi y en un momento lo habia vestido con el speedo y el lazo. Souichi dio batalla… pero no pudo contra Morinaga. ¡Eso Morinaga… estamos orgullosas de ti!

Souichi sentado en una esquina de la cama tratando de cubrirse, todo enojado y sonrojado.

**(S.T): "Idiota… te mato… ¿Cómo te atreves?" **

**(M.T): "Adelante sempai… matame… pero hazlo al dejarme verte casi desnudo…" **– Morinaga miraba a Souichi de pies a cabeza. Paso la lengua por sus labios y su mirada se oscureció por la lujuria.

Souichi al ver la expresión de Morinaga intento escapar, pero yo me coloque frente a la puerta y no lo deje salir. Morinaga que ahora estaba parado detrás de Souichi tomo sus manos, lo pego en la pared y coloco sus manos hacia arriba.

**(M.T): "Sempai… te vez delicioso" **– Morinaga pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Souichi, provocando que Souichi temblara de placer y gimiera un poco. **"Veo que te gusta" **

**(S.T): "¡No me gusta nada! ¡SUELTAMEEEEE!" **

**(M.T): "¡NO!" **–Morinaga comenzó a deslizar su lengua por la espalda de Souichi mientras continuaba tocándolo.

**(S.T): "No pases tu lengua así por todo mi cuerpo…" **

**(M.T): "Soy un perrito… es lo que hago cuando veo algo que me causa hambre, lo quiero saborear completo" **

**(S.T): "AHHHHHHNNN…. MMmmmmnnnn… Mori… Nooooo…. Mmmmm" **

Morinaga dejo de pasar su lengua por la espalda de Souichi, lo sujeto de las caderas y pego su entrepierna al trasero de Souichi creando fricción en su miembro.

**(S.T): "¡Eres un desvergonzado Morinaga! Ahhhhhnnn…" **

**(M.T): "Solamente contigo" **– Morinaga volteo a Souichi para poder verlo a los ojos – **"No puedes hablar… estas gimiendo de placer… ¿Cuál es el miedo Sempai? **– Morinaga acariciaba la cara de Souichi, y su contacto lo hacía estremecerse.

Morinaga llevo a Souichi a la cama y lo dejo sentado. Se paró frente a él y se comenzó a mover de una manera sexy. Souichi se sonrojo porque Morinaga estaba frente a él haciendo eso… Intento voltear la cara para no mirarlo pero Morinaga no se lo permitía. Morinaga comenzó a tocar nuevamente su entrepierna frente a Souichi, ya que Souichi estaba sentado, la entrepierna de Morinaga quedaba bastante cerca de Souichi.

Morinaga tomo la mano de Souichi y la coloco en su miembro. Souichi no podía estar más sonrojado y avergonzado, sus ojos se veían un poco llorosos por la vergüenza.

**(M.T): "Tócame Sempai… Siente lo duro que estoy por ti." **– Souichi tocaba el miembro de Morinaga con miedo, sus manos temblaban y tenía ganas de salir de allí. Morinaga Se reía al ver a su sempai en ese estado. **– "Sempai…"**

Morinaga se colocó entre las piernas de Souichi y libero el miembro de Souichi del "Speedo". Lo coloco en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo. Souichi intento retroceder al sentir el contacto de Morinaga, pero no tenía a donde, estaba en la cama. La expresión de Morinaga había cambiado, se veía que le faltaba el aire, su frente comenzaba a sudar y se veía la desesperación que sentía por penetrar a Souichi.

Morinaga coloco el miembro de Souichi en su boca, a esto Souichi tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir. Morinaga mantenía sus ojos en la cara de Souichi para ver sus expresiones y asegurarse que lo estaba disfrutando. Souichi comenzó a retorcerse incontrolablemente, y llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Morinaga, trato de levantársela para poder hablarle, pero Morinaga no se lo permitió y continúo haciéndole sexo oral hasta que Souichi se corrió en su boca.

Cuando Morinaga Miro hacia Souichi, y miro hacia un lado me vio sentada en una esquina teniendo una hemorragia nasal. Ambos se asustaron, Morinaga fue con su cosplay de perrito hacia mí.

**(M.T): "Aisuki-chan… perdón… olvide que estabas aquí. ¿Estas bien? **

**(YO): "No… no te preocupes… estoy mas que bien" **– cai de lado y quede acostada en el piso. Me acurruque en posición fetal.

**(M.T): "Etto… Aisuki-chan… ¡No te vez bien!"**

**(YO): "Estoy más que bien créeme… es que vi demasiado en una noche… oh…" **– intente incorporarme pero volví a caer al piso. **–"Creo necesitar una transfusión de sangre" **

**(M.T): "Te llevaremos al hospital, solo que nos tenemos que cambiar primero." **–Morinaga volteo a ver a Souichi – **"¿Verdad que la llevaremos sempai?" **

Souichi ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba metido en la cama.

**(S.T): "La llevaras tu… yo voy a dormir" **– Souichi se arropo con la sabana y nos dio la espalda.

**(M.T): "Ehhhh… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con Aisuki-chan?"**

**(S.T): "Ella misma se lo busco… por Hentai…" **

Morinaga se puso de pie y fue al baño a cambiarse.

**(YO): "No te vas a liberar en el próximo capítulo Souichi… ¡No tendré compasión de ti!" **

**(S.T): "Vete a la mierda" – **Souichi se estaba acomodando un poco en la cama. **–"Ah… y ya que estarás en el hospital… ¡hazme el favor y MUERE de una buena vez!**

**(YO): "¿Oh? Hare lo posible para cumplir tu deseo… pero cuando sea mi turno, serás tu quien deseara estar muerto" **

Bueno, Morinaga termino llevándome al hospital… pero no he muerto… así que pobre Souichi. ¡No se va a salvar para la próxima! Ahhh… ¡y tendrá que hacer el striptease!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Episodio 4

**(YO): "Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente, este es el episodio 4 de "Jugando al estilo Koisuru Boukun" Como ya saben en el último episodio termine en el hospital… y… **-Mirando a Souichi con un poco de rencor – **Cierta persona fue ruda conmigo y hasta me pidió que muriera. **

**(S.T): "Lastima que sigues aquí… Con otro estúpido episodio ****¡****TSK! **– Souchi se dirigía a guardar un cultivo.

**(YO): "Hahahahaha. No te preocupes Souichi-kun, aun te amo igual que siempre" :3**

**(S.T): "No me importa" **– dijo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a donde Morinaga para terminar con lo que les faltaba por hacer.

**(M.T): "Sempai, los resultados quedaron bien, no hubo ningún error. Ya podemos irnos a casa" **

**(YO): "No, no, no… esperen. Hoy haremos el episodio aquí… en el laboratorio." **

Souichi me miro un poco fastidiado.

**(S.T): "¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí? Es mejor en un lugar… más privado." **– la voz de Souichi se había vuelto un poco más baja y se veía preocupado.

**(YO): "A ver si entendí Souichi. Tú quieres que sea en un lugar más privado porque tienes miedo que alguien entre y los vean en medio de un reto que los pueda comprometer?**

**(S.T): "¡SI, EXACTEMENTE ESO! Qué bueno que lo puedas entender. Espera a que lleguemos a…" **– No deje a Souichi terminar de hablar.

**(YO): "Pero eso es lo que va a hacer este episodio interesante, además estaremos viendo un video antes de comenzar. Es para un reto de **_**OokamiLawliet**_**" **– señale la televisión y el Blu-ray que había llevado.

**(M.T): "¿Un video?"**

**(YO): "Si, se trata de un *Mundo Alterno*" **

**(M.T): "¿Mundo alterno?" **

**(S.T): "No lo sé… Pero eso de *mundo alterno* no me está gustando para nada. **

**(YO): "En este mundo alterno ustedes no tienen control sobre lo que pasa en el… Pero existe un Morinaga y un Souichi. Y… ¿Qué pasa cuando hay un reto de mundo alterno? **– Miro las caras de espanto de Souichi y Morinaga y me da risa **– "Tomen asiento" **– dije mientras señalaba las sillas a mi lado. Me senté en la primera, Morinaga a mi lado y Souichi en la última.- **"¡Que empiece la función!" **– tome el control remoto y presione el botón *PLAY*

**PLAY:**

Isogai se dirigía al apartamento de Souichi y Morinaga, quería ver si Souichi estaba dispuesto y disponible para ir al Karaoke con él. Pero al llegar frente al apartamento y tocar la puerta quien le abrió fue Morinaga.

**(M.T): "¡Ah, Isogai! No te esperaba por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?"**

Isogai le iba a contestar a Morinaga, pero ese dolor tan familiar en su corazón lo hacía arrepentirse de haber llegado allí. Luego prosiguió a contestarle.

**(Isogai): "Muy bien Morinaga, gracias por preguntar. Estoy buscando a tu querido sempai. ¿Está disponible?"**

**(M.T): "No, aún sigue en el laboratorio. Tenía que terminar con unos experimentos, regresa más tarde. ¿Quieres esperarlo?" **– Morinaga le pregunto mientras expandía más la puerta para que Isogai pasara.

**(Isogai): "Gracias… ¿Y tú que has estado haciendo antes de que yo llegara?" **

Morinaga sonrió y se sonrojo

**(M.T): "Estoy haciendo la cena de sempai" **

"_¿Por qué demonios pone esa cara? Tan feliz lo hace prepararle la cena a Souichi, el idiota no corresponde a sus sentimientos, pero el igual está detrás de él. _– Isogai pensaba molesto.

**(Isogai): "Ah… que suerte tiene Souichi" **– dijo Isogai, mientras la irritación se hacia evidente en su voz 

**(M.T): "¿Estas bien Isogai? Te escuchas molesto… ¿Paso algo?"**

**(Isogai): "¡TSK!" **– Isogai tiro a Morinaga en el mueble, y lo inmovilizo **–"¿Cómo puedes tener esa cara cuando Souichi no te corresponde?" **

**(M.T): "¿Eh? No entiendo de que se trata esto…"**

Isogai sosteniendo las manos de Morinaga hacia arriba, beso sus labios apasionadamente. Morinaga se espantó y trataba de apartar a Isogai, pero este no lo permitía.

**(Isogai): "Me gustas Morinaga… me gustas mucho, pero tu estas ciego con Souichi-kun" **

**(M.T): "EHHHHHH… etto… Isogai creo que deberíamos hablar esto con mas calma" **

**(Isogai): "Según tu… ¿de qué hablaremos? ¿Acaso quieres ser mi amante a escondidas de Souichi? **

**(M.T): "¡QUEEEEEEE! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo amo a sempai, solo quiero que te calmes y me sueltes de tu agarre… **

Isogai no dejo que Morinaga terminara de hablar.

**(Isogai): "¡NO!" **– mientras tenia a Morinaga aun inmovilizado comenzó a mirar todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Morinaga era definitivamente el hombre con el único que él podría llegar a tener algo. **"Voy a hacerte mío" **

**(M.T): "¿Qué? ¡No por favor! Tu sabes que yo amo a sempai, ademas no me gusta ser el… el…"**

**(Isogai): "¿El uke?" **– Isogai termino la oración por Morinaga – **"Conmigo lo serás, y te hare disfrutar" **

Isogai comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Morinaga, el cual continuaba forcejeando tratando de salirse del agarre de Isogai. Isogai comenzó a besarle el cuello y a tocar sus pezones, este a principio parecía disgustarle todo lo que le estaban haciendo, pero poco a poco fue cogiéndole el gusto y comenzó a aceptar lo que Isogai le hacía. Al cabo de un rato Isogai pudo soltar a Morinaga sin miedo de que este saliera corriendo, Morinaga se encontraba muy lujurioso y deseaba continuar lo que Isogai había comenzado.

Isogai coloco a Morinaga en cuatro patas y desde atrás comenzó a tocar su entrada. Se hecho lubricante en sus dedos y introdujo uno en la entrada de Morinaga.

**(Isogai): "Ahhhhh, Te sientes muy bien Morinaga… así… se bueno y déjame hacerte disfrutar" **

Al rato pudo introducir dos y luego tres dedos y lograba hacer a Morinaga gemir de placer.

Morinaga no decía nada, pero por sus gestos Isogai sabía que Morinaga se moría por tenerlo adentro. Cuando Isogai embistió a Morinaga este gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho con Souichi, ya que estaba experimentando el placer que el siempre hace a Souichi sentir. _¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que como uke también se disfruta?_\- pensaba Morinaga mientras gemia.

**(Isogai): "No puedes negar que lo estás pasando bien… te gusta, puedo sentirlo en cómo me aprietas desde adentro y como te mueves buscando tu placer."**

**(M.T): "No es justo… Se siente bien… demasiado… pero sempai…"**

**(Isogai): "¿Para qué lo necesitas cuando me tienes a mí? ¡Yo te puedo hacer gozar aún más! **

**(M.T): "Ahhhh Ahhh Ahhhhhhh Mmmmnnnnhhhh Hhnnnnnn" **

**(Isogai): "Es imposible ser heterosexual cuando existe un hombre como tú en el mundo" **

**(M.T): "No… No tan duro Isogai" **

**(Isogai): "Ehhhh… ¿Qué dijiste?" **– En ese instante Isogai hacia las embestidas más fuertes, profundas y rapidas. **–"¿Más profundo?" **– se agarró de las caderas de Morinaga y lo atrajo hacia el con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Morinaga se corriera.

Isogai coloco su pene en la boca de Morinaga para recibir sexo oral. A principio Morinaga se negaba y no permitia que Isogai introdujera el pene en su boca. Cuando lo logro Isogai comenzó a embestirlo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, Morinaga decidió que era mejor hacerlo a que lo siguieran embistiendo de esa manera en la cual sentía que se ahogaría.

**(Isogai): "Si… Continúa que estoy muy cerca de correrme. Así mismo, usa esa maravillosa lengua…. Ahhhh Morinaga…" **

**(M.T): "MMMnhhhhh"**

**(Isogai): "¿Qué… no escuche lo que dijiste? Tienes esa deliciosa boca llena… mejor sigue en lo que estas y hablas luego" **

**(M.T): "¡MMMMNNHH MMNh mmmmmnnnn!" **– Isogai continuaba agarrando la cabeza de Morinaga para que este no pudiera sacarse el pene de la boca.

**(S.T): "¡Qué demonios significa esto!" **

En ese momento había llegado Souichi al apartamento. Se había quedado pasmado con lo que acababa de presenciar. Isogai soltó la cabeza de Morinaga, y este al lograr sacar el pene de su boca comenzó a toser. Isogai se acababa de correr en ese mismo instante en la boca de Morinaga.

Cuando Morinaga logro recuperarse y escupir tomo el semen que tenía en la boca procedió a hablar.

**(M.T): "¡Eso era lo que intentaba decirte!… **\- Morinaga habia comenzado a sollozar – **"Que sempai llegaría en cualquier momento… **\- Morinaga se habia volteado a mirar a Souichi. –**"Sempai… te prometo que no fue mi intención hacerlo… El me provoco y… lo lamento… perdóname no… **

**(S.T): "¡Cállate! ¿Crees que voy a creerte después de lo que acabo de ver? ¡Eres un Homosexual de lo peor! Me utilizabas y también lo hacías con este mientras venia de visita ¿verdad? ¡No te conformabas conmigo! **

**(M.T): ¡Noooo sempai… te prometo que solo fue esta vez, y no volverá a suceder… ¡Yo Te Amo!"**

**(S.T): "¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR EN TU VIDA QUE ME AMAS!**

Isogai miraba en silencio la conversación de ambos, estaba muy sorprendido con todo que no había articulado palabra.

**(S.T): "¡Y tu maldito imbécil!" **– Souichi fue hasta donde Isogai y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo tirado en el piso. –**"No te atrevas a volver a buscarme jamás en tu perra vida… ¡¿Entendido?! **

Después de haber dicho esto Souichi se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, con la intención de nunca más regresar.

**(M.T): "Noooo Sempai…" **– Morinaga habia salido detrás de Souichi para tratar de convencerlo de que lo perdonara…

_**Fin… **_

Al terminar el video apague la televisión y voltee a ver sus caras. Ambos, Souichi y Morinaga estaban pasmados, no podían creer lo que habían visto. Souichi fue el primero en reaccionar y mirar a Morinaga con ganas de matarlo.

**(S.T): "Espero que jamás se te ocurra hacer algo semejante…"**

Morinaga no dejo a Souichi terminar de hablar y se había lanzado en sus brazos.

**(M.T): "¡Jamás haría algo así sempai, no lo tienes ni que decir! Yo te amo, tú lo sabes muy bien. -**Souichi Empujaba a Morinaga tratando de quitárselo de encima. - **¡Jamás dejaría que Isogai me pusiera una mano encima! **

**(S.T): "¡Idiota suéltame, estamos en el laboratorio! ¿O lo olvidaste?" **– Souichi se quitó a Morinaga de encima al darle una patada.

**(YO): ¡Ambos tranquilícense, es solo un *mundo alterno* no tiene nada que ver con sus pensamientos o sentimientos… y tampoco significa que sucederá, o que Isogai tiene sentimientos hacia Morinaga! **

**(M.T): "Aisuki-chan… ¿Por qué pones algo de tan mal gusto? ¿Quieres que sempai corte cualquier tipo de relación conmigo… incluyendo la amistad?" **

**(YO): "¡No, por supuesto que no! Les había dicho que era mundo alterno." **– Porque a veces me hacen sentir como si no me prestaran atención a lo que digo. –**"Esto trata de Preguntas y retos… si alguien desea algo alterno… obviamente lo obtendrán." **

**(S.T): "Si antes deseaba que murieras pronto… ahora deseo que mueras de inmediato… ¿Cómo puedes hacer un video como ese maldita? ¡Aunque sea alterno!" **

**(YO): "Souichi… No discutas conmigo… ¡Firmaste un contrato!"**

**(S.T): "¡Tú y tu maldito contrato me tienen harto!**\- Luego dirigiéndose a Morinaga – **"Si en el futuro se te ocurre firmar algo sin pensar en las consecuencias… ¡déjame decirte desde ahora que estarás solo en el lio en que te metas!" **

Morinaga habia comenzado a sollozar después de haber visto el video… Creo que lo más que le afecto fue poder ver como "Souichi" podría decidirse a salir de su vida con la intención de nunca regresar. Me senti un poco mal por ellos… ¡PERO ES SOLO UN *MUNDO ALTERNO*!

**(YO): "Okay… ya, no dramaticen tanto y sigamos con este episodio"**

**(S.T): "¿Acaso no fue suficiente con el daño que nos provocaste al ver ese video?" **– Souichi se escuchaba irritado e indignado.

**(YO): "¡Oh, si esto se tratara de hacer daño… creo que debería planear cosas muchos más perversas para ti… te las mereces Tatsumi-kun!" **

**(S.T): "¡Eres una maldita, una y mil veces… cada vez menos te soporto!" **

**(YO): "Bueno… ahora para que me soportes mucho menos, recuerda que tienes un striptease pendiente del último episodio."**

**(S.T): "¡YO NO HARE NINGUN STRIPTEASE!" **– Souichi gritaba mientras se levantaba para irse del laboratorio.

Agarre a Souichi por el brazo y lo detuve.

**(S.T): "Quítame tus manos de encima mocosa" **– Me miraba con ganad de matarme.

**(YO): "Morinaga… Souichi se está negando. ¿Quieres hacerle el striptease tú a Souichi?"**

Morinaga se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y agarro a Souichi por el brazo que yo lo estaba sujetando. Tomo una de las sillas que habíamos usado para ver el video, la coloco en el medio del Laboratorio y sentó a Souichi.

Yo me senté en una de las dos sillas que quedaban allí a ver el espectáculo. Morinaga se sentó en el regazo de Souichi y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, pasando su lengua sutilmente por los labios de Souichi. La respiración de Souichi se elevó casi de inmediato y trataba de que Morinaga dejara de lamerlo.

Luego al tener a Souichi con la respiración descontrolada, Morinaga se puso de pie frente a Souichi y comenzó a abrir sus pantalones suavemente. Yo tome un control remoto y puse música erótica de fondo.

Souichi comenzó a mirar hacia los altavoces un poco desesperado y asustado, temía que alguien escuchara esa música y vinieran a ver que estaba sucediendo. Cuando Morinaga dejo sus pantalones caer al suelo comenzó a tocar su miembro frente a Souichi y a ponerlo justo al frente de su cara.

**(S.T): "¡Quítalo del frente mío! Esto es… vergonzoso…" **

**(M.T): "Tocalo sempai" **

**(S.T): "¿UUUUUHHHHH? ¡Estas loko! ¡No, me niego! **

Morinaga agarro una de las manos de Souichi y la puso sobre su pene. Souichi se sonrojo por completo al tener su mano en el pene de Morinaga, quien ahora movía sus caderas de una manera sexy mientras gemía suavemente.

**(S.T): "Eres un desvergonzado…" **– las palabras de Souichi salían en un hilillo de voz.

Morinaga se comenzó a quitar su camisa, comenzó abriendo los botones uno por uno revelándole su pecho a Souichi. Este no odia quitar los ojos del pecho expuesto ante el… su boca se estaba haciendo agua, quería llevar sus manos a ese pecho que lo estaba provocando.

Con la mano libre Souichi le toco un pezón a Morinaga. Esto sorprendió a Morinaga quien ahora lo observaba con ternura y le sonrió un poco. Souichi comenzó a pellizcar un pezón a Morinaga, quería ver si esto haría a su Kouhai gemir. Morinaga se excito tanto que se quitó la camisa con todas sus fuerzas y hasta la esgarro.

Morinaga volvió a besar a Souichi y lo fue levantando poco a poco de la silla, intercambio de lugar con su sempai y lo sentó en su regazo, quedando entre medio de las piernas de Souichi.

**(M.T): "Es tu turnos sempai. ¡Hazme striptease!"**

**(S.T): "Como… me pides eso…" **– Souichi no tenía ni idea a donde mirar – **"¡Es vergonzoso!"**

**(M.T): "No lo es… vamos sempai, compláceme" **

**(S.T): "Urghhh" **– Souichi comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pero sus manos temblaban, y tampoco trataba de moverse de manera sensual.

Morinaga se sonrió un poco y tomándolo de las caderas intentaba hacerlo moverse un poco.

**(M.T): "Déjate llevar sempai. Cierra los ojos e imagina que no te estoy viendo… pero siente el placer." **– En ese momento Morinaga llevo su mano al entrepierna de Souichi, le bajo los pantalones y continuo tocándole el pene. **– "Vamos sempai… ¡déjate llevar! **

Souichi hizo lo que Morinaga le estaba pidiendo, cerro sus ojos mientras continuaba desabrochando su camisa, sintiendo la mano de Morinaga en su pene se movía hacia el frente y hacia atrás, buscando su placer. Tiro su cabeza para atrás y comenzó a gemir, una vez los pezones de Souichi eran visibles Morinaga los agarro en su boca y comenzó a chuparlos.

**(S.T): "Ahhhhh… Morina… ga… AAAAhhhhh" **

A Morinaga le gustaba escuchar la voz torturada de Souichi, sabía que lo estaba complaciendo y lo hacía sentirse bien. Con ganas de llevar a Morinaga a gritar un poco más alto le mordió un pezón mientras le pellizcaba el otro.

**(S.T): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" **

**(M.T): "¿Te gusta?" **

**(S.T): "No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas… sabes que no me gusta… ahhhh" **

Morinaga sonrió al ver el estado de Souichi y decidió que era tiempo de introducirle un dedo. Al notar lo fácil que entro y como Souichi se movía tan ansioso por más, le introdujo dos dedos. Luego de tener a Souichi gimiendo por un rato y ver como se volvía impaciente, lo hizo apoyarse de una mesa y le introdujo su pene de una embestida suave y sensual que hizo a Souichi gemir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

**(S.T): "AAAAHHHHNNNNN… Morinaga… Maldito… Ahhhhhh"**

**(M.T): "Eso se escuchó profundo sempai. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Demasiado placer para ti? O ¿Quieres más?"**

**(S.T): "Ahhhhh, no hagas cosas raras…"**

**(M.T): "¿Qué es raro sempai?" **– Morinaga quito su pene del ano de Souichi –**"¿No te gusta lo que te hago? **

**(S.T): "¡POR QUE LO QUITAS... METELO DE NUEVO!" – **en ese mismo instante, al Souichi percatarse de lo que acababa de decir se arrepintió mil veces de lo que había dicho.

Morinaga sorprendido por lo que Souichi acababa de decir, lo penetro de una estocada haciendo que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos… pero de placer. Y así siguieron por un buen rato hasta que ambos se corrieron juntos. Al terminar volvieron a percatarse que yo había visto todo lo ocurrido, pero que a diferencia de la última vez me encontraba perfectamente bien y vomitando arcoíris.

**(M.T): "¿Te encuentras bien Aisuki-chan?" **

**(YO): "Si Morinaga, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud. ¡Pero esta vez estaba preparada, bien alimentada y me traje muchas kleenex para mis desangrados nasales!" **

Souichi molesto porque una vez más volví a presenciar lo que ellos hacen en la intimidad dijo;

**(S.T): "¡Maldita pervertida! Estas metida en el voyeurismo… ¡No nos utilices para tus fines pervertidos!" **– Souichi estaba gritando de cólera mientras se volvía a poner su ropa. – **"… Y después en la universidad… ¡EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EN EL LABORATORIO!"** – Volteo hacia Morinaga y le dio varios golpes. **–"Maldito… aprende a controlarte y espera llegar a casa" **

Morinaga sostuvo a Souichi por los brazos y lo pego contra una pared.

**(M.T): "No te puedes quejar… Lo disfrutaste. Y no me puedes negar que fue excitante… además, con todo lo que te corriste…" **\- Souichi no lo dejo terminar de hablar y tapo su boca de inmediato con ambas manos.

**(S.T): "¡No lo digas idiota! No… deja de hacerme avergonzarme más de lo que estoy…" **

**(YO): "Hahahahaha… Me encanta lo bien que lo pasamos en los episodios."**

**(S.T): "Y yo no veo momento en que esta mierda termine para poder volver a tener privacidad" **

Volviéndome un poco dramática y como si me hubiera dolido, sarcásticamente le dije a Souichi.

**(YO): "¿Cómo puedes ser así de egoísta? ¡Quieres disfrutar a Morinaga en privacidad… y no quieres que otras personas disfrutemos del espectáculo! Buahahahaha" **

**(S.T): "¡TSK! Es que si no fueras mujer ya te hubiera dejado en el hospital… Te matooooooooo!" **

**(M.T): "Tranquilo sempai…" **– Morinaga estaba intentando calmar a Souichi pero este ya estaba como una fiera.

**(S.T): "¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Con estos estúpidos episodios nuestra intimidad llega a manos de un montón de pervertidas!" **

**(YO): "Ya no te sigas quejando y continuemos con esto… mira Souichi, una pregunta indefensa para ti. Es de Popez y dice: **_**¿Qué harías si en un par de días, Morinaga te dice que saldrá en una cita con un compañero de trabajo?"**_

**(S.T): "¡Le diría que no me importa… y que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana!"**

**(YO): "Dices eso porque estás enojado" **

**(S.T): "¡Te equivocas!" **– Souichi hablaba tan seguro de si mismo – **"No me importaría si sale en una cita, él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Hmph" **– Al terminar la oración tenia mala cara, observo su reloj y luego se dirigió hacia mí. **– "Creo que ya estuvo bueno por hoy ¿No?" **

**(YO): "No. Yo decido cuando terminar el episodio y…"**

**(M.T): "Aisuki-chan, por favor. Sempai está irritado, cansado y enojado. Porque no pasas mañana por el apartamento y seguimos allá. **

**(S.T): "¿UH? ¿Por qué demonios la invitas a nuestro apartamento?" **

**(YO): "Hay Morinaga, ¡tan bello como siempre! Okay… acepto" :D**

**(S.T): "¡Genial… ahora también te tendré que soportar mañana en el apartamento!" **

**(YO): "¡Silencio cascarrabias… te vas a poner viejo antes de tiempo! Deberias a ser más como Morinaga! **

Souichi molesto por todo lo que ha sucedido hoy camino hacia mí y me piso uno de mis pies con todas sus fuerzas.

**(YO): "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUCCCCHHHHH! Abusador…bestia…animal… ¿Cómo te atreves?" T_T**

**(M.T): "¡SEMPAI! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Aisuki-chan?"**

**(S.T): "¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?" **– Souichi camino hacia Morinaga, lo empujo y este cayó al piso. Souichi continuo de largo hacia la puerta del laboratorio y antes de salir volteo a hablarnos. **– "La estúpida mocosa me tiene harto… Y tú siempre la defiendes. Me voy a casa sin ti… Ah… y comeré afuera. **– Souichi con eso salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

**(M.T): "Estoy enamorado de un hombre muy difícil…" **

**(YO): "Hay Morinaga… ¿Y ahora te vienes a dar de cuenta? **– Dirigiéndome a ustedes – **Bueno, hasta aquí este episodio. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡No se pierdan el siguiente… aún tenemos muchos retos y preguntas por hacer!**


	6. Episodio 5

***Knock knock knock***

**(M.T): "Un momento" **– La voz de Morinaga se escuchaba a través de la puerta. Estoy tan emocionada de volver a verlos.

La puerta se abrió y la gran sonrisa de Morinaga me recibió.

**(M.T): "Si, En que puedo…" **– la cara de Morinaga cambio a sorpresa - **¡Aisuki-chan! Tanto tiempo… ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**(YO): "Bueno Morinaga, no sé si lo recuerdas pero me habías invitado a hacer el próximo episodio en el apartamento de ustedes".**

**(M.T): "Si, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que no ibas a volver, y que todo había terminado…**

**(YO): "Buahahaha. No, créeme que aún no hemos terminado. Pero la universidad… los trabajos… no pude hacer esto antes. ¡Perdón, Pero ya volví!"**

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar las pisadas de Souichi al acercarse a donde estaba la puerta.

**(S.T): "Morinaga ¿Quién está en…?" **– Los ojos de Souichi se encontraron con mi rostro, sonreí pero él no sonreía. Se quedó serio observando. **"Creo que esta es una broma de muy mal gusto. Morinaga… ¿Qué le pusiste a la comida? Estoy viendo a una mocosa que desapareció de nuestras vidas para bien."**

**(YO): "HEEEEEEEEY. ¡No digas eso… acabo de regresar!"**

**(S.T): "¡Ah… y para colmo siento que la escucho… Ciérrale la maldita puerta en la cara!**

**(M.T): "¡Sempai!"**

**(YO): "HOOOOOO… Souichi sigue odiándome tanto como antes"**

**(S.T): "¿Haaa? ¿Qué te hacía pensar que iba a estar feliz de verte?**

**(YO): "Bueno… verme significa, retos, preguntas, momentos eróticos con tu Kouhai, placer, correrte mucho… a ver… que más… ahhh ¡Desgraciarte la vida!**

**(S.T): "¡Maldita!" –** Souichi estaba todo sonrojado con lo que había escuchado.

**(YO): **Dirigiéndome a ustedes… - **"Hola… aquí el episodio número 5. En el apartamento de Morinaga y Souichi, gracias a la cordial invitación de nuestro amado Morinaga." **

**(M.T): "Un placer recibirte Aisuki-chan.**

**(S.T): "Yo opino que sería un placer echarte a patadas de aquí" **

**(YO): "Shhhh… Calla Souichi, no me interesa tu placer… excepto si Morinaga es el que te lo provoca ^_^" **

**(S.T): "AHHHHHHHHH… ¿Por qué, cuando al fin ya teníamos paz?" **

**(YO): "Psssst" **– dirigiéndome a Morinaga – **"¿Recuerdas el último episodio? ¡A que fue excitante! ¿O no?" **

Morinaga sonrió y parece que iba a admitir que sí, que fue excitante y que lo volvería a repetir, pero al toparse con la mirada asesina de Souichi observándolo esperando su respuesta se puso serio y contesto.

**(M.T): "No Aisuki… Creo que no fue buena idea… tuvimos suerte de que nadie entro al laboratorio." **

**(YO): "Vale…Vale… Entiendo que digas lo que tu sempai quiere escuchar solo por complacerlo…"**

**(S.T): "AAAAHHHH… ¿Por qué crees que eso no es lo que quería decir? ¿Y si esa es su opinión?"**

**(YO): "Si es su verdadera opinión la respeto… pero hace unos momentos tenía una sonrisa por el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido, te ve a ti con esa cara de amargado y prefiere decir lo que tú quieres escucharlo decir… todo porque te ama. TSK… Souichi Idiota" **

**(S.T): "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota?**

**(M.T): "Ya, Sempai no te agites por eso…"**

**(S.T): "Porque no vuelves a desaparecer. ¡No quiero verte!" **

**(YO): "Entonces cierra los ojos y no me mires… solo escúchame" **

**(S.T): "Tampoco quiero escuchar tu maldita voz irritante"**

**(YO): "No, pero prefieres escuchar a Morinaga decir "Sempai" Todo excitado ¿no?" **

**(S.T): "¡Callateeeee!"**

Me senté en uno de los sofás que hay en la sala de su apartamento, y deje el otro libre para que ellos se sentaran. Morinaga comenzó a llevar a Souichi hasta el sofá, mientras este seguía maldiciendo entre dientes"

**(YO): "¡Muy bien, comencemos! Pregunta para Morinaga de Natsuki: **_**"¿y si senpai fuera una mujer? ¿que harías?" **_

**(M.T): "¿Qué haría...? Etto… **\- Morinaga comenzó a pensarlo y Souichi no le quitaba los ojos de encima – **"Creo que en ese caso no sentiría lo que siento por el… ya que es una mujer. **

**(S.T): "¿HAAAAAAAAA? Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias? Se supone que en ese caso me desees aun… o tal vez más?"**

**(YO): "Pfffffffffffffffffft. Souichi… acabas de admitir que amas que Morinaga te desee. Buahahaha" **

**(S.T): "¡Yo no dije eso…! Es que es más normal que… - **Morinaga interrumpió a Souichi

**(M.T): "¿Acaso olvidas quien soy y cuál es mi orientación sexual? ¿No me digas que quisieras que me gustara una chica? **

**(S.T.): "No eso no es lo que yo… **\- Ahora fui yo quien interrumpí a Souichi.

**(YO): "Pregunta para Souichi, de Natsuki… y de hecho es la misma. **_**"¿y si Morinaga fuera una mujer? ¿qué harías?" **_

**(S.T): "¡Morinaga no es una mujer!"**

**(YO): "Argh… imagínalo por un instante, esos ojos bellos, ese pelo negro pelo largo… la misma actitud que tiene hacia ti pero en una mujer, con caderas y senos. Ese mismo amor y gran pasión… ¿Qué harías? **

Al mirar a Souichi parecía estar en otro mundo, tenía una baba cayéndole de la boca, y no me estaba prestando atención. Morinaga pestañeaba sorprendido por el estado de Souichi.

**(YO): "¡BOO!" **– En ese momento Souichi reacciono y me miro seriamente - **¿En que estabas pensando? **

**(S.T): "En que crees idiota… en la pregunta que me hiciste.**

**(YO): "¿Y… que harías?" **

**(S.T): "Conquistarla… ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es Morinaga… pero versión mujer… con caderas, senos… y lo más probable un hermoso trasero… ¡Auch! - **Morinaga le acababa de dar a Souichi por la cabeza. **\- ¿Se puede saber para que me pegas?" **

**(M.T.): "Para que dejes de estar fantaseando con mujeres" **

**(S.T.): "¿De qué hablas idiota?… eres tu pero en versión mujer. **

**(M.T): "¡Yo no soy una mujer!" **

Mire a Souichi y lo vi un poco avergonzado por como Morinaga se estaba sintiendo. Morinaga tenía los puños apretados y obviamente se encontraba un poco dolido. Al regresar la mirada hacia Souichi vi como su expresión cambio, su rostro tenia dolor marcado en todas partes, y se veía en el unas ganas inmensas de recompensar a Morinaga, hacer algo para que ese dolor se borrara de él. Al yo ver lo que continuaba en el papel, un reto de Natsuki para Souichi. Me acerco a Souichi y le susurro al odio…

**(YO): "Reto de Natsuki para ti… **_**"dale un besito en la mejilla a Morinaga" **_

Al echarme hacia atrás, Souichi me miro, yo le sonreí tiernamente y mire a Morinaga. Souichi comprendió que estoy apoyándolo a darle el besito. Afirmo, tomo un respiro y se acercó un poco a Morinaga…

**(S.T.): "Mo… Morinaga" **

Morinaga volteo la cabeza hacia Souichi, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su sempai y en ese mismo instante Souichi se acerca completamente a él y le da un besito tierno y dulce en la mejilla justo al lado de sus labios.

**(S.T.): "La verdad… me gusta así como eres… un hombre. Y no quisiera que fueras nadie más… **

**(M.T): "Sem… pai" **

Souichi se volvió a inclinar hacia Morinaga y esta vez lo beso en los labios. Morinaga cerró sus ojos y una lagrima escapo de ellos. Al Souichi ver esto limpio la lagrima casi de inmediato. Luego volteo a verme y me miro con una mirada asesina.

**(S.T): "Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo a que el episodio termina aquí, y que yo y Morinaga necesitamos privacidad." **

**(YO): "Ahhhh, bueno por supuesto… esta vez no seré testigo de tan hermosa experiencia." **

**(S.T): "¡Cállate solo quiero hablar con él!" **

**(YO): "Ehhhh" **– Al ver la posición de ambos. Souichi encima de Morinaga, Morinaga debajo de el con cara desvergonzada esperando que Souichi continúe lo que ha comenzado. **– "Esa posición y la expresión de Morinaga dicen todo lo contrario" **– Al Souichi escucharme decir esto miro a Morinaga rápido. **"Pero no me quedare para interrumpir. Chao chao" **

Al salir del apartamento de ambos camine para que escucharan mis pasos y crean que me había ido. Pero en silencio me senté en el pasillo casi al lado de la puerta de su apartamento. Y sin tener que decirles el próximo reto se había comenzado a cumplir. Gisel-chan había retado a sempai _"Reto a sempai: estriptises a morinaga y que haga el amor GENTILMENTE con él., que le pregunte si le gusta (obvio que si XD) que lo trate. Muy gentil a morinaga que enrede sus dedos en la cabeza de morinaga todo GENTILMENTE con el." _Bueno… no es la primera vez que piden que Souichi haga Striptease y él se niega… creo que algún día se lo lograremos sacar.

**(S.T): "Morinaga… discúlpame por hacerte sentir así… te prefiero como hombre. **

Hooooo… ¿Acaso Souichi dijo lo que acabo de escuchar?

**(M.T): "¿Dime la razón por la cual me prefieres de hombre?" **

**(S.T): "Porque eres tu… no hay ninguna otra razón. Eres único, y no quiero que cambies." **

Se escuchaban los apasionados besos que Souichi le estaba dando a Morinaga. Luego se detuvieron y hubo un cambio en el sofá, Morinaga debe estar ahorra encima de Souichi.

**(M.T): "¿Hay algo más que te gusta del hecho de que yo sea hombre?"**

**(S.T): "¿Cómo qué?" **

**(M.T): "Que puedo penetrarte y hacerte gemir como te gusta" **

**(S.T): "¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" **

**(M.T): "Ya, ya, ya… no te asustes tanto. Tu y yo sabemos que te gusta, no lo puedes negar… tranquilo, solo estamos tu y yo. **

¡Buahahahahahahaha esooooo creen ellos! Ay ya… ¡Que me emocioneeee…. Quieroooo Veeeeeeer! No me aguante y tuve que espiar por la ventana, la cortina estaba cerrada, pero había una pequeña área al descubierto y se podía ver para adentro. ¡Ohhhhh shiiiiii! :3

Souichi enredo sus dedos en el pelo de Morinaga atrayendo la cara de su Kohai hacia la de él. Posando sus labios en los de Morinaga y comenzado un beso profundo y sensual que muy pronto termino muy erótico y avivado por sus respiraciones entre cortadas.

Souichi comenzó quitarse la ropa el mismo, y luego la de Morinaga. Colocándose en cuatro para mostrarle su trasero a Morinaga. Este tomo el lubricante en sus manos y comenzó a distribuirlo por la entrada de Souichi y insertaba sus dedos para prepararlo. Una vez Souichi estaba gimiendo de placer Morinaga quito sus dedos y metió su pene. Souichi, al cual se le escapo un gran gemido al sentir a su Kouhai dentro de él se agarraba fuertemente del sofá mientras su kouhai lo embestía con mucha fuerza y ganas de hacerlo gritar.

**(M.T): "Ahhhh sempai… te sientes tan bien…" **

**(S.T): "Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh… un poco… mas profundo…"**

**(M.T): "Como tu quieras mi sempai" **

Morinaga estaba haciendo las embestidas más profunda haciendo que Souichi no pudiera cerrar la boca, gemía y respiraba a la vez sin parrar. Una vez Morinaga sintió que estaba a punto de liberar tomo el pene de Souichi y comenzó a frotarlo, para que este eyaculara a la misma vez que el, y así mismo lo consiguió.

**(S.T): "Morinaga… ¿Puedo? **

**(M.T): "¿Si puedes que sempai?" **

**(S.T): "Hacerte oral" **

**(M.T): "Ehhh… si quieres si… pero no tienes que hacerlo sempai, estoy satisfecho con… Ahhhhnnnn"**

Souichi no lo dejo terminar de hablar y ya tenía su boca en el pene de Morinaga. Morinaga que parecía que estaba experimentando el sexo oral con Souichi por primera vez… lo que me hace pensar que esto no se le da siempre. Parecía más que satisfecho con lo que Souichi le estaba haciendo.

Los deje terminar, y que descansaran, y aprovecha para que mi corazón regresara a un estado estable… sus latidos no eran normal, los desangrados nasales tenían que parar. Y si de la nada regresaba iban a saber que estuve espiándolos.

A la hora toque la puerta, esta vez quien abrió fue Souichi.

**(S.T): "¿Y qué haces aquí otra vez?" **

Lo empuje a un lado y entre dentro del apartamento antes que se le ocurriera cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

**(YO): "Imagino que ya terminaron de "Conversar" Así que… quería hacer dos o tres preguntas y retos. **

**(S.T): "Me niego." **

**(YO): "No puedes… anda llama a tu querido Morinaga" **

**(S.T): Maldita… me habías caído bien al ayudarme orita… pero ya lo arruinaste. ¡Morinaga… la mocosa regresooo! **

**(M.T): "¿Qué… quien regreso…? ¡Ah Aisuki-chan! ¿Sucede algo?"**

**(S.T): "Quiere hacer más preguntas y retos… niégate, solo a ti te hace caso".**

**(M.T): "Esta bien… no tengo ningún problema con que hagamos unos pocos. **

**(S.T): "¡UHHHHHH! ¿Hablas enserio? **

**(YO): "Loooooool. Te toca la de soportarme otro ratico más. **

**(S.T): "No me importa" **

Souichi se sentó nuevamente al lado de Morinaga.

**(YO): "Pregunta para Souichi de Gisel-chan. "¿**_**sempai, siempre estás preparado (hablo higenicamente)?**_**" **

**(S.T): "No comprendí la pregunta" **

**(YO): "¿Qué si siempre estás listo higiénicamente para cuando Morinaga va a tener sexo contigo?"**

**(S.T): "¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Acaso esta permitido preguntar eso…? **

**(YO): "Bueno… la curiosidad es la curiosidad. Morinaga te lo mete donde quiera y cuando quiera, y no parece estar des complacido con tu higiene. ¿Entonces significa que siempre estás listo… mantienes esa área limpia para morinaga?" **

**(S.T): "Eres una idiota por hablar así… y si, esa área la mantengo limpia… ¡PERON NO ES PARA QUE MORINAGA HAGA LO QUE EL QUIERA!" **

**(YO): "¿Ahhh nooo? ¿Entonces?"**

**(S.T.) Por limpieza… higiene personal, me gusta lavarme bien en todas partes de mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso tu no haces lo mismo?"**

**(YO): Puedes estar seguro que si… Yo…"**

**(S.T): "¡No es necesario que des detalles…!"**

**(YO): "No iba a darlo, menso. Bueno… continuemos. Reto para Souichi de Ianita **_**"Reto Souichi a comenzar por el…" **_**Ehhh… En otras palabras, este reto ya se cumplió.**

**(S.T): "¿Qué reto y cuándo?" **– Ups… casi me descubren

**(YO): **"**Nada Souichi olvídalo… recuerda que si descarto un reto deberías estar feliz. No debería quejarte."**

**(S.T): "Eso es cierto… Oye Morinaga… ¿Por qué estás tan cayado?" **

**(M.T): "Porque no me ha tocado nada sempai"**

**(YO): "Bueno ahora si te toco una… hahahaha y es buena. Es de SixiMorinaGa y dice: **_**"Morinaga, cuando sempai estaba negado y se quedaron 2 meses sin tener nada ¿Cuantas veces te masturbaste pensao en él... Utilizaste tus dedos atrás de ti? *,.*" **_

**(M.T): Ahhh, buenooo… hehehe la verdad es que nunca me he puesto a contar las veces que me masturbo pensando en sempai, pero la verdad es que son bastante. No lo puedo evitar cuando pienso en su rostro, y en sus gemidos… necesito liberal. **

**(S.T): "YAAAAAAAAAAA… creo que nadie necesita tanto detalle y explicación de lo que haces y el porqué. ¿Cómo que cuando piensas en mi rostro y gemidos?" **

**(YO): "Hahahahaha… eso ya no te debería sorprender de Morinaga, Souichi. Sorpréndete si algún día lo escuchas diciendo que no se ha masturbado pensando en ti. Ahora reto para Souichi: **_**"Reto a sempai llevar un delantar rosa de corazones y gaticos, sin nada de ropa y que le dé a Morinaga la bienvenida a la casa, y que le diga, "si quiere un baño, la cena o él" **_

_**(S.T): "¡Nooo… me niego!" **_

_**(YO): "¡Andaaaa… hazloooo!"**_

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Souichi con solo un delantal y haciendo ese tipo de preguntas. Tenía que presenciar esos momento tan espectacular. Y lo iba a conseguir aunque tuviera que terminar el episodio un poco antes de lo que esperaba.

**(YO): "Ohhh Soichi… si lo haces, se acabara el episodio de hoy hasta la próxima." **

La cara de Souichi se volvió todo un poema, se había animado y se puso de pie.

**(S.T): "Cuenta conmigo… que todo sea por la paz que habrá por unos días hasta que se te ocurra regresar." **

Souichi salió corriendo a su habitación. Yo aproveche para decirle a Morinaga que espere a fuera a que yo lo llame. Una vez Souichi salió de su habitación con el delantal hay que admitir que se veía muy bien muy sexyyyy con solo eso.

**(YO): "Ohhhh Morinaga… ya puedes entrar" **

**(M.T): "Tadaimaaaaa…" **

Morinaga Entro como si regresara a casa y se encontró con Souichi parado frente a la puerta con solo un delantal de corazones y gaticos y muy sonrojado.

**(S.T): "O... Okaeri ¿Qué se te ofrece hacer de inmediato? ¿Quieres un baño? ¿Prefieres la cena? ¿O me quieres a mi? **

**(YO y M.T): " *o* " **– Yo y Morinaga nos miramos por un instante y luego Morinaga corrió y le brinco encima a Souichi.

**(M.T): "Olvida el baño y la cena… te quiero a ti… una y mil veces, hasta que de la noche y luego lo seguimos corrido hasta que salga el sol" **

**(S.T): "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH" **– Souichi comenzó a empujar a Morinaga un poco para quitárselo de encima. **– "No crees que te estas yendo un poco muy delante de lo que deberías irte… ¡NO ABUSES! **

**(M.T): "No es abusar… se dice aprovechar las oportunidades que no se te dan todos los días." **

**(S.T): "¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡No toques así… tan rápido, aún sigo sensible desde…" **

Cuando Souichi se vino a percatar de lo que había dicho se arrepintió.

**(S.T): "No es lo que crees Aisuki-chan… yo… yo solo converse con el cómo te dije. **

**(YO): "Ahaaa… repítetelo hasta que te lo creas. Yo no me trago el cuento. Bueno… voy a cumplir mi parte y acabar el episodio… ¡Adiós!**

Al salir antes de cerrar la puerta Morinaga y Souichi aún estaban peleando por que Morinaga estaba tocando a Souichi como le daba gusto y gana.

**(YO): "Otra cosa más chicos… Sé que orita hicieron lo que estas negando… S-O-U-I-C-H-I. Porque habían dejado esta cortina media abierta… **\- Mostrándoles la cortina abierta – **Lo ven, para la próxima asegúrense que estén bien cerradas. **– Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y asome la cabeza - ***Posdata… Vi todo lo que hicieron* **

**(S.T): "¡Pervertida desvergonzada… ¿Cómo te atreves a…?"**

Cerré la puerta y no lo deje termine de hablar, Morinaga se encargara de él.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio… lamento la espera, como le había explicado a Morinaga, no es fácil sacar buenas notas e intentar hacer fics. Peroooo… hare mi mayor esfuerzo por tener una actualización pronto. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo episodio ;)


End file.
